Display monitors such as computer monitors, television screens, and the like find widespread use in various applications, both in the home and at the office. With the advent of display imaging technologies that eliminate the need for relatively bulky cathode ray tubes (CRTs), many such display monitors are significantly smaller in dimension and weight, and may therefore be supported above, for example, a desktop surface.
The relatively small size and weight of such recently developed display monitors has enabled the utilization of relatively light duty support structures to support the display monitors in an elevated position above a desktop. By doing so, desktop space is cleared for other purposes, and the display monitors may be held in a position that is more convenient for viewing by one or more users. Such relatively light-duty support structures include, for example, free-standing assemblies that utilize a weighted base and an upstanding member extending from the weighted base, as well as wall-mounted structures having one or more support members extending outwardly therefrom.
Although a variety of such display monitor support assemblies have been developed and implemented to date, such assemblies typically require the display monitor to be either fixedly secured to the support assembly, or be attached thereto in such a manner so as to make removal of the display monitor from the support assembly cumbersome. In addition, conventional display monitor support assemblies typically incorporate fixed display monitor receiving locations, in that only a pre-defined number of display monitors may be attached to a given display monitor support assembly.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a display monitor mounting apparatus that utilizes quick-connect units for conveniently and removably securing one or more individual display monitors to the mounting apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide quick-connect mounting elements for operably coupling a display monitor to a support structure in a hands-free procedure.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a display monitor mounting apparatus having quick-connect mounting elements that enable both removable and slidable securement of one or more display monitors to the mounting apparatus.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a display monitor mounting apparatus having latch elements that interface between respective display monitors and the mounting apparatus, and which latch elements enable operable connection to the mounting apparatus via a hands-free procedure, and disengagement from such mounting apparatus through a single-step procedure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display monitor mounting apparatus having one or more interfacial latch elements that provide convenient removable attachment of respective display monitors to the mounting apparatus, as well as pivotal movement of the respective display monitors while in an engaged relationship with the mounting apparatus.